Il fera beau demain
by Kokechi
Summary: Loufoca, hein ? Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent...


**Hop là ! Un OS sur Luna Lovegood, parce qu'essayer de trouver la logique de son esprit étrange me fascine. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bisous**

* * *

Je regarde le ciel. Il est joli, ce bleu. J'ai essayé de peindre le plafond de ma chambre de cette couleur, mais ce bleu est inimitable. Je souris. Ce n'est pas grave. Il est là-haut et ça me suffit.

J'essaie une énième fois de me plonger dans mon livre. Tiens, c'est drôle. Plonger. Un livre serait-il un lac ?Je regarde le Lac Noir dans lequel je plonge mes pieds, près du grand château. J'espère que mon livre est comme ce lac-là. Plein d'êtres que j'avais envie de rencontrer, mais aussi de certains que j'aimerais éviter de croiser. C'est bien, ça ! Du positif comme du négatif ! Le Lac Noir serait un bon livre.

À propos de livre, je tente à nouveau de lire le mien :

"Lucie était une jeune fille qui mordait la vie..."

Je m'interromps. Tiens, c'est étonnant. La vie serait-elle de la nourriture ? Je réfléchis. Dans ce cas, la mienne serait une tarte à l'orange. Parce que je n'en ai jamais vu, du coup je garde la surprise que représente chaque jour de la vie. Satisfaite, je reprends ma lecture.

"Lucie était une jeune fille qui mordait la vie à pleines dents."

Je m'arrêtais précipitamment, paniquée. Mordais-je la vie à pleines dents ? J'espérais que non. Sinon, il ne m'en resterait plus beaucoup et je mourrais plus tôt. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la couverture du livre. Une jeune fille habillée d'une robe blanche flottait sur l'eau, les yeux clos et les lèvres étirées en un sourire. Oh, non ! Un cadavre ! Ce livre doit probablement raconter comment cette pauvre Lucie est morte !

Je réfléchis. C'est évident. Elle a mangé sa tarte trop vite !

Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par quelqu'un qui s'assoit à côté de moi et m'adresse un sourire lumineux.

Je la regarde et je souris.

C'est drôle comme les choses peuvent changer à cause d'une personne. Ma vie a été totalement bouleversée à partir du moment où je l'ai rencontrée. En bien, évidement.

Certains appelleraient ça de l'amour. Pour moi, c'est bien plus que ça. C'est indescriptible. De simples regards qui vous redonnent le sourire, entendre son rire qui vous fait rire, une remarquable absence de Joncheruines car vous êtes heureux avec elle...

Elle s'installe à mes côtés, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre dans mon dos et joue avec mes cheveux tandis que je la regarde en souriant.

Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle est un peu comme la Reine des Sirènes de mon lac, comme la petite fleur en sucre posée au milieu, sur le dessus de ma tarte à l'orange.

Je me fige soudain. Au _milieu_ de ma tarte à l'orange. Si je l'ai déjà rencontrée, c'est que je suis déjà à la fleur en sucre au milieu de ma tarte, c'est donc que je suis à la moitié de ma tarte, c'est à dire de ma vie !

\- Oh, non ! je m'exclame.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Je suis déjà à la moitié de ma vie !

\- Hein ?

Elle est si drôle quand elle est ahurie ! Elle a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche qui forme un petit "o" en une expression complètement perdue. Elle est tellement amusante que j'éclate de rire. Me voyant rire, elle se rassure et m'adresse un sourire hésitant.

\- Tu sais, ...

Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux, ignorant superbement les regards offusqué que notre vue déclenche parfois. Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent, tant que je suis avec elle. J'attrape une de ses mèches et m'amuse à l'entortiller et à la détortiller autour de mon doigt. Toute à mon petit jeu, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'elle me dit. Je me concentre...

-...McGonagall...

\- Je l'ai ! je m'exclame soudain.

Elle me regarde, de nouveau ahurie.

\- Le fil de la conversation, expliquais-je. Je l'avais perdu. Mais c'est bon, je l'ai. Tu me parlais du devoir de métamorphose.

Elle éclate de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière. J'aime beaucoup son rire. Je me mets à jouer avec mon bouchon de bouteille de Bièreaubeurre. Un talisman très efficace contre les Nargoles, au passage. C'est systématique chez moi. J'ai tendance à toujours jouer avec les choses qui me passent sous la main. Parfois, je joue aussi avec les branches de mes Lorgnospectres. C'est grâce à eux d'ailleurs que j'ai remarqué que moins de Joncheruines rodaient autour de moi lorsque je suis avec elle. Je prends tout de même garde à toujours sautiller. On ne sait jamais.

En silence, nous contemplons le soleil se coucher sur le Lac Noir, illuminant Poudlard de ses derniers rayons.

Une autre journée ensoleillée s'annonce, songeais-je en observant le ciel dénué de nuages, blottie dans les bras de celle que j'aimais.

\- Luna... À quoi tu penses ? Tu rêvasses encore, me dit-elle, attendrie.

\- Il fera beau demain, répliquais-je, souriant à la lune.


End file.
